Revenge
by shinobug
Summary: Anthony and Johanna ran away, changed their names and got married. A year after they were married, they had twins. Seeing as Sweeney Todd helped save them, they named their daughter Sweeney and their son Todd.Sweeney was raped and Todd gets his revenge


She was traumatized; and he blamed himself. His dear sister's innocence was taken from her one day when she was lured from her brother's safe presence.

Todd was already protective of his frail sister due to her illness, but now he was unknowingly out for vengeance.

Sweeney Marie was bedridden; and Todd was out on an errand for his dear sister on his mother's request. As he neared the Fleet Mansion, a dark figure fled from the grounds. Todd caught sight of the shadow's face, recognizing the man as his sister's rapist. His blood began to boil, his fists clenched, and the left side of his head pulsated.

Todd followed the man. The rapist attempted to shake Todd off by diving into a crowd in the market and then into an alley, but Todd's brain was like a compass and the man was North.

"What do you want, kid?" the man stopped after they were far enough away from people. His hands were deep in his pockets, Todd figured the man wasn't going to go down easily. "You touched my Sweeney! You hurt her!" he growled, the man laughed. "Oh, I know... You hate being ignored... Do you want some attention too?" Todd tensed as the other began pulling something from his pocket.

Before the criminal could do anything, Todd pulled a straight razor from a holster hidden by his jacket and lunged at the man. The razor was flicked open and in the man's throat in a blink of the eye. The man could barely scream as blood gushed from is throat and sprayed onto Todd who was staring into his eyes with shock and hate.

The man was able to grab hold of Todd; squeezing his arms enough to leave bruises. Todd stabbed the other again when he was touched; more blood covered him--mostly his face and hair.

A shiver ran tantalizingly slow up Todd's spine as the cold, sticky fluid clung to his skin. He let a moan escape his lips as he cut further into the scum's throat. His mind began to warp as his heart raced with joy. The red water presented itself to Todd as a reward for his heroism; for ridding the town of a rapist.

The sky became dark and the air turned heavy with precipitation. Todd licked the blood from his lips; he found the metal-like taste pleasant.

Even as the rain began to wash the blood from his hair and face, his skin was still stained, and his hair became wiry, matted, and donned a black stripe. His head pounded in time with his heart; a smile adorned his bloodstained lips as he gazed down at his prey. Reality was brought back to him when he heard footsteps echoing down the alley; he hurried off, the steam from the sewers turning his form into a silhouette.

He smiled again and chuckled lightly when a scream followed. "You! Stop! You did this! Who are you! Stop!" Todd slipped away like a ghost before the beggar woman could catch him.

By the time he came back home, his mother was asleep. He was greeted at the door by a shocked maid; he disregarded her as he hurried to his dear sister's room.

Upon rapping on her chamber door, he entered slowly, bowing his head to his beloved, "Dear Sweeney, I have returned with what mother requested me to fetch for you." he stood in her doorway, right arm tucked by his stomach while his upper torso was slightly bowed. He stood straight when he felt cold hands on his face, "Dear sister, you shouldn't't get out of bed, you are not well."

They stared into each other's eyes. Sweeney shook her head, "I was worried. You were gone for so long, and now here you are--pale, wet, and covered in blood. And your beautiful hair... Dear brother, what happened?" Todd turned to shut the door as Sweeney stepped away from him to view his person better.

He sent Sweeney back to bed; tucked her in and stood by the bed, "Todd?" she looked up at him, confused. "You won't be hurt anymore. I promise... Not while I'm around," he pulled the straight razor his father had given him, the same one he used to murder the man who hurt his beloved, and handed it to her, "Keep this with you at all times. Use it to protect yourself when needed." she looked at it, saw it was in the same bloodied state as her brother, "what happened?"

"I killed him." her eyes were wide and her mouth agape while his features were that of stone. Todd bowed his head again, this time it was to hide his excitement from his dear sister. "It was fun..." he giggled, his arms wrapping around his sides, "...I'll do it again! If anyone touches you again... If anyone hurts you ever again... heh heh..."

Sweeney rose a hand to touch her brother's face, but Todd grabbed it. He held her hand, knelt down on one knee, "No one's going to harm you, No one's going to dare..."


End file.
